Fanservice
by Komi-chan
Summary: Die x Shinya Dir en grey . Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, and the events within the story are pure fiction.


[ fanservice ] a shinya x die story

_//They all do fanservice, all of them but me. They even have set pairs, I believe. Except for Kyo. He loves no one but himself. It's always Kaoru and Toshiya or Kaoru and Die though. Never me or Kyo. I wonder if fanservice is as fun as it looks?_// Shinya would often think thoughts like these while at photoshoots. He would watch Kaoru and Die hug tightly (and become slightly jealous of Kaoru), or watch Toshiya sit on Kaoru and hold him protectively. He and Kyo would just sit and watch, or talk to the photographers about their other pictures. But Shinya liked watching, and wondered if it really was fun to do fanservice.

One day, Shinya got the chance.

It was a photoshoot for another monthly Jrock magazine, and one that frequently had pictures including fanservice. Kaoru and Toshiya were put together for some of the pictures (and were very happy about it), Kyo was to do his own pictures, and this left Die and Shinya. "Well, we need more than just Kaoru and Toshiya together, so would you two like to do some pictures together too?" the photographer asked Die and Shinya.

"Ooh, Shin-chan, you wanna do fanservice pics with me?" Die asked teasingly as he hugged Shinya from behind. Shinya blushed and stuttered, "Uhh...umm...I-I guess so..."

The photographer had Shinya lie down and had Die leaning over him, and the color of Shinya's face was rivaling the color of Die's hair. They had about 10 shots with only slightly changing positions, but Shinya still thought it was sort of fun to do this...especially with Die. That thought scared him, and he was slowly realizing how he really liked Die, even though Die constantly teased him for his feminine looks and frail, thin body. He snapped out of his thought and went with Die to look at the shots they'd taken. He immediately noticed two things. One: how nice they looked together, and two: how Die was blushing in the pictures just as much as he was. Again, he put his thoughts aside, and they chose the best pictures for the magazine.

After they all finished shooting, they decided to go out for drinks. They all got in the car and went to the nearest club, getting a large booth in the back. Toshiya and Kaoru didn't sit for long, deciding instead to go dance with each other. Kyo, Die, and Shinya watched as they danced closely and they couldn't help but notice how much they looked like a real couple. Kyo ordered drinks for everyone and sat back, starting to fall asleep from a "hard day at work". Shinya and Die talked and waited for their drinks. "Ne, Shin-chan, do you wanna go dance with me?" Die asked.

"S-sure..." Shinya said softly.

They walked out to the dance floor and Die pressed his body up against Shinya's, both of them loving how they felt together. Die put his arms around Shinya as well, pulling them closer together. Shinya started to feel tired and hot after dancing for a while, so they started to walk back towards the booth they had been at earlier. On the way back, Kaoru looked over at Die and noticed that Shinya was with him, and gave him a quick thumbs-up before going back to dancing with Toshiya. Die rolled his eyes and quickly got back to the booth with Shinya. They sat and drank, Shinya still blushing from what they had been doing about 5 minutes ago.

Soon enough, they all decided to back to the hotel they had been staying at while in the city. "Okay, minna-san! We need to draw straws for who gets what rooms tonight," said Toshiya once they got in the lobby of the hotel. He held 5 straws, and one was longer than the rest. Whoever got the long one got their own room. Toshiya drew first and sighed when he got a short straw with black tape on it. Kyo drew next and got the longest straw. "Woo-hoo..." he said tiredly before shuffling off to his room with his bags. After he left, Shinya drew and got a straw with yellow tape on it. Die smirked and pulled next, also getting yellow.

He and Shinya walked to their room, Die unlocked the door, and they went in and unpacked. They also chose beds, Shinya chose the one by the window, and Die was by the bathroom door. Die went and took a shower while Shinya decided what to wear to sleep. "Kuso! I forgot my pyjamas..." he thought. He resorted to sleeping in a pair of boxers instead. Die came out of the shower and Shinya was already in his bed, under the covers, embarrassed to be seen by Die in only boxers. Die got under the covers in his bed, wearing boxers as well.

"Ne, Shin-chan, should we watch a movie or something?" asked Die.

"Sure," Shinya replied.

They ordered a movie and called for room service as well. They got their food, which was sandwiches and soda, and put it on Shinya's bed. Die jumped over and laid beside Shinya, their bare legs touching under the covers. Shinya blushed but stayed calm throughout the whole movie...until it got scary. He shook a little and started to look away from the tv screen, concentrating on his food instead. "Is the movie scaring you, Shin-chan? We could watch a different one..." Die whispered.

"N-no, it's okay," Shinya said shakily.

Die slowly put his arms around Shinya and whispered in his ear, trying to calm him down. Shinya leaned into Die's arms and was able to watch the rest of the movie. Once it was over, they cleaned off Shinya's bed and went to sleep in their own beds.

Shinya awoke at 3 am, screaming. He had a horrible dream about the movie and shook from fear. Die awoke and noticed Shinya's figure shaking in the moonlight. He got out of his bed and went over to sit beside Shinya. "Ne, Shin-chan, are you okay?" he asked as he stroked Shinya's cheek softly.

"Hai," Shinya whispered.

Die gently pushed Shinya so he was laying down and then lay next to him, cradling Shinya softly in his arms. Shinya blushed and fell asleep quickly, having much better dreams that time.

Die woke up at 10 in the morning, and looked down to see Shinya sleeping peacefully. He gently awoke Shinya and smiled at him. "Ohayo, Shin-chan," he said softly. "Ohayo, Die-kun," Shinya whispered as he blushed, realizing where he was laying. Die leaned in and slowly kissed him. Shinya blushed, but kissed back. "Shin-chan?" Die asked.

"Hai?" said Shinya.

"I-I love you...." whispered Die.

That took Shinya by surprise, "Nani?! D-Die-kun....I l-love you too..." They kissed again, gently and sweetly, and Shinya, feeling so happy and in love with Die, only had one thought at the moment:

_//This is even nicer than fanservice...//_


End file.
